noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Han Shinwoo
|image = image:Shinwoo.png |age = 18 |gender = Male |race = Human |status = Active |occupation = Student |affiliation = Rai's Group, Ye Ran |firstappearance = Chapter 2 |lastappearance = Supporting Character }} Han Shinwoo (Kor. 한신우) is a human and one of the supporting characters of the series. He is a student of Ye Ran High School and the first person to befriend Rai after he wakes up from his 820-year slumber. He is also an incredibly skilled martial artist and Ikhan's best friend. Appearance Shinwoo is an energetic and athletic teenager with bright red hair and blue eyes. He is almost always seen with a bandage over the bridge of his nose. He is fit and commendably attractive. Personality He is well-known within the city to be skilled in martial arts and is feared by many gangs. Shinwoo is often shown sleeping (and drooling) in class and slacking off. Though he is shown as a lazy student, he is also very courageous and would protect his friends at all costs. He often tends to be late for school due to over-sleeping. He enjoys playing video games. He has liked Yuna for a long time and it is disclosed that he confessed to her in past which led to an embarrassing situation. Since then they have been just good friends although Shinwoo still has some feelings for Yuna. It is shown that Shinwoo is also starting to have feelings for Seira. Background Han Shinwoo is a student in Ye Ran High School who is popular in the locality because of his excellent martial skills. Nothing about his family background is revealed. Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Plot Overview 'Volume 1' Powers & Abilities Shinwoo is an amazing Martial Artist excelling in Taekwondo and Hapkido. He is well-known within the city to be skilled in martial arts and is feared by gangs. Physical Prowess Shinwoo possesses enhanced strength, speed and durability. He is able to match the powers of M-24's Infected, and since then has been getting stronger. He easily defeats a group of KSA trainees, making him a sure candidate for a member of KSA. *'Enhanced Strength': Even for normal human parameters, it's been quoted that Shinwoo possesses an incredible amount of strength, which he has displayed during his multiple battles; including those with the Infected. According to An Sangeen, even though he doesn't have big build, he uses his Center of Gravity, Turning force and timing of his hits work in a synergy to make the attacks stronger. *'Enhanced Speed & Agility': It's been noted that one of Shinwoo's most incredible attributes is his speed, shown as he instantly disappeared when he went to aid Yuna right after she yelled for help. Mostly when fighting, Shinwoo uses his speed to dodge all the attacks while hitting the opponent at the same time. Alongside his speed, his agility and reflexes have increased during the progression of the series; to the point he was able to dodge one of Shark's attacks and counterattack at the same time. *'Outstanding Durability': Shinwoo's most incredible strength relies in his durability, since he is able to endure attacks that would normally kill a human being; as shown when he took a beating from Shark and was even able to stand up against him one more time right after he threatened to kill his friends. Martial Arts Shinwoo has shown to have a lot of methods for fighting. He is usually shown to use a range of punches and kicks to defeat his opponent, but against the Infected, when he found out the simple attacks won't work, he started attacking the vitals slowly and steadily and making the body immobile. Even the infected who didn't feel any pain was starting to slow and stagger. Battles *Shinwoo vs Infected Trivia Apparently, someone asked the author whether there was any connection between Shinwoo's inhuman capabilities (countering Shark means he has surpassed human limits) and the Band-aid on his nose. And the author pointed out that Frankenstein can create artifacts with his powers... (Unconfirmed) Navigation Category:Humans Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Characters Category:Ye Ran Category:The Children Category:Male